


So Blue

by MarieThe1st



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieThe1st/pseuds/MarieThe1st
Summary: Just some cutesy drabble





	So Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTheMadHatterx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTheMadHatterx/gifts).



 

Sometimes I think about what would’ve happened if we had spent that rainy Friday in my room instead of the lounge, I think about how horribly brief that kiss was and how badly I wish I had told you the truth. I should have been braver, I should have born all given you my heart to break. I hope you think of me often my lovely ghost.

 

 

**Friday 7:01 pm**

**_____________________**

Clint was trying to steal glances at Natasha which was impossible now that she was completely staring at him like he was much more interesting than the show they had been watching. “Is there something on my face?” He asked raising a dark brow in the adorable yet frustratingly smug way he always did.

 

This time however it didn't make her want to roll her eyes, instead she smiled softly “Not yet.”

 

Clint opened his mouth to stutter 'what' when she pulled him in kissing his lips.

 

Pulling back she brushed his lips gently “When do you have to leave?” Nat asked running her hand through his short wavy hair fluffing it, something she'd wanted to do for a long time.

 

“Not for a while” Clint murmured kissing Natasha's lips and then her wrist as he moved over her pulling her into his lap and demanding another kiss.

 

Natasha grinned into the kiss moving her legs apart so the slightly smaller boy could curl into her.

 

He smiled knowingly as she without thought circled her legs around him pulling their bodies closer. Gently he pulled her black top over her head kissing down her neck to her chest and then between her soft chest moaning as her hips bumped against his trying to get more friction.

 

**Friday 10:20 pm**

______________

 

The boy drove home in a happy haze, what did it all mean, did it mean anything? It couldn’t mean anything, Natasha was probably just super horny. Just thinking her name made his stomach tighten. When he finally reached home he stopped in the drive just thinking. Opening his phone he pulled up her contact, fuck it, he had to know for sure.  
  
Clint – What was that ??  
  
Natasha – Fun, something we should def do again  
  
Clint - Okay lol  
  
Natasha – Unless you don’t want to  
  
Clint – I do want to  
  
Natasha – Coolio and obviously keep this between us I don’t want anyone freaking out about it  
  
Clint – Gotcha  
  
Natasha – Night

  
Clint – Good night Natasha

  
Clint stared at her text, a grin tugging at his mouth before he finally went inside.  


**Monday 1:00 pm**

___________________

  
The next week in class Natasha acted completely normal around him. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but normal wasn’t it, he hoped he was also acting normal. After class Natasha waited for him to be done packing up and walked with him to his class she’d done this before there was nothing new about it but somehow it gave him a warm feeling.  
  
“See ya later.” She said skipping off to a small group of her friends who were waiting for her.  
  
Clint nodded refraining from glancing over his shoulder at her. It was strange he’d always considered her cute but now he found himself memorizing stupid little things like her favorite color was rose gold or the way she always smelled ‘citrusy’. Did she think about him like that, and when were they gonna do it again? God, he hoped they would do it again.

 

 

**Wednesday 12:10 pm**

___________________

 

 

He didn’t need to wait long the following Wednesday they were both early in class and after a few minutes of quietly working on their projects Natasha set hers down and looked at Clint until he did the same.  
  
“When’s your last class today?”

  
**Wednesday 5:30 pm**

  
———————  


Natasha didn't waste any time, as soon as they were safely in her room she laid into him.  
  
Clint groaned softly into her mouth exploring it carefully with his tongue until she began stroking hers against his and then she broke away peppering them down his throat.  
  
“Bed” she breathed and he moaned in agreement letting her lead him to it.  
  
Clothes were littered carelessly both more interesting in touching the other than anything.  
  
Natasha pulled him on top of her, hands framing his face.  
  
Just then someone knocked at the door startling them.  
  
She made an shh sign with her finger quietly hopping out of the bed and going to the door to peep out.  
  
The person knocked again but Natasha didn’t open the door instead she grinned at Clint shaking her head ‘no’ as she climbed back in bed with him. “It’s just the RA leaving notes,” she whispered climbing over him.  


 

 

 

 

  
  
There were many things that Clint loved about her but the way she touched him was surely the first. It was almost reverent, her long slender fingers would explore over him every time before and then after they’d had sex like she was memorizing him by touch. She would always linger on his throat. Clint wasn’t the most body confident and Natasha was perfect. She made him feel like the most desirable boy in the world, she touched him like his skin was gold. He didn’t realize how touch starved he was until Natasha touched him awaking a ferocious hunger.

 

 

 

 

 

**Saturday 11:40 am**

**_____________________**

She's aware he's teasing her but she can't help but arch for more contact as his lips are ghosting over every inch of her that she just wants him to touch, lick squeeze bite. Anything but keep torturing her with his lack of contact.

 

“Hold still, I'll take care of you” Clint purrs against her neck dropping a single kiss across her throat and eliciting a breathless moan.

 

Natasha's patience was running dangerously thin and she wasn't exactly Mother Teresa to began with “If you don't fucking fuck me right now I will kick you out on your ass, naked” she groaned squirming under his hands.

 

The boy grinned triumphantly, finally fulling sinking into her, his body trapping hers. He began rocking into her both their lithe hips causing just enough friction to drive them mad. Clint slips down her body towards her center his lips leaving a trail of wet kisses. Reaching her snatch he gently tastes her, tart yet sweet. Humming into her he sinks his tongue deeper knowing he's hitting the right spots when he hears her panting and moaning as her legs thrash and her hands thread through his longish mop. He kept at her his tongue swirling flicking and sucking until he knew any more and she would orgasm right there. Clint who had been holding her wrist prisoner let go allowing her hands to rake up and down him before she flipped him over so that she was on top straddling his hips “I thought you were a power bottom?”

 

“I need more power,” she snarked back stroking his cock with one hand while the other she used to brace herself over him. Part of her, the childish part of her, wanted to tease Clint back and deny him what she knew he wanted but she was horny and they'd waited long enough. She deftly slipped the condom on, lifting her hips as she sank down onto his shaft.

 

Clint moaned out loud toes curling as he entered her impossibly tight cunt, canting his hips along with hers he ran his hands over his lovers soft curves before settling on slipping over her ass and gripping her beautifully supple bottom “Natasha” he breathed looking up at her, from this angle she looked like a goddess albeit he found her heavenly from every angle. He then sits up on his elbows as she braces herself against his chest the rocking continuing “Look at me baby” Clint hushes turning the girls face towards him and god shes beautiful riding his dick.

 

Natasha is losing rhythm and she knows she close their thrusts beginning to get more hurried and sloppy as they chase the building heat threatening to drive them mad. She orgasms first spasming in his arms and going semi-limp, he follows close behind pulling her deeper into a tight embrace.

 

When they finally come down from the afterglow Clint is gently running his hand over her back. He had never felt so entirely blissed out. He wanted to just curl up and sleep snuggling Natasha. “You still awake,” the boy asked rolling over so they were side by side.

 

Natasha smiled nuzzling under his chin “Nope.”

 

“I love you.”

 

The red-haired girl grinned against his chest as she threaded their hands together “I love you too Clint.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone knows how to permanently get over a crush please comment your cure below, thanks


End file.
